Displays in mobile phones, in notebooks or in portable game consoles, are controlled among others by a parallel data bus, which receives the information via the colour bits and the necessary synchronisation bits. If this data is transmitted in parallel, this parallel data transmission requires a broad flat ribbon cable or a relatively large amount of space on a printed circuit board, thereby preventing such devices from being minituarised any further.
There exist method for serialising this parallel data and then deserialise it, but only a few of these conventional methods are suitable for a D[irect]C[urrent]-balanced data transmission.
Methods which guarantee such a DC-balanced data transmission, have a big surplus of serial bits to be additionally transmitted due to the coding and decoding method used. For if this data is serialised and deserialised, a large amount of additional bits is either additionally transmitted due to the conventionally used coding and decoding methods, or more than one differential line is required for transmitting the data and the associated clock signal, whereby the aim of minitiarising such devices is again thwarted.
In order to receive a DC-balanced signal coding and decoding methods with different bit widths are employed. The most well known coding/deconding method is 8b/10b coding/decoding (8b=eight bit, 10b=ten bit). In most cases such 8b/10b coding/decoding comprises                a 5b/6b-coder block with associated 6b/5b decoder block and        a 3b/4b-coder block with associated 4b/3b decoder block.        
The basis used for such 5b/6b blocks and 3b/4b blocks is usually the instructions and the table of Albert X. Widmer (IBM Research Division). As regards the asppropriate technological background of the present invention reference can be made to the prior art publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,921 B2.